


Where it Hurts

by DuskyDancing



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDancing/pseuds/DuskyDancing
Summary: Sora may have protected Kairi from physical pain, but he learns there's an emotional consequence for his recklessness. Written for the prompt, "A kiss where it hurts" on tumblr.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Where it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDowner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/gifts).



Kairi was suspiciously silent as she bandaged up Sora's injured forearm. Normally, he'd think nothing of it and just chalk it up to intense focus on her task, but her furrowed eyebrows, stilted breathing, and refusal to make eye contact told him it was something more.

A ranged blast was what had caused it. He'd brought his Keyblade up to block the attack, but it hadn't been enough, and his arm had taken the brunt of the damage. When he'd awoken from unconsciousness, it was to her relief-filled face. The carnage and remains of destroyed Heartless around them hadn't been there when he'd fallen, and he didn't have to guess why Kairi was out of magic.

After he awoke to her, however, she receded into a cold focus. One of his simple healing spells hadn't been enough to close the wound and banish the pain, hence the old-fashioned first aid Kairi was applying to him now. She secured the end of the bandage and removed her hands.

"Can you flex your hand?" She asked. The formality of her tone stung. She'd never been like that, not with him.

Still, he complied with her request and clenched his fist a few times to be sure. Whether or not he'd be able to use his Keyblade in the near future was a different story. Of course the blast had to hit his dominant side.

He'd do it all again, though, because if it hadn't hit him, it would've hit her instead. Moving her out of the way had taken priority over guarding his own person.

Her eyes still wouldn't meet him as she packed away their supplies.

"Kairi," he spoke her name, not in a question or a pressing tone, but in a gentle acknowledgement. She sighed and finally lifted her gaze to meet him. Her eyes were red and filled with conflict. Not crying, but clearly close to it.

Suddenly, the pain in his arm dwindled to nothing in comparison.

"Please," he said, "talk to me."

"You," she paused and looked away once more, this time away from his injury, "you took that hit for me."

"I know," he cracked a smile. "Are you mad?"

"Let's see," she said. "I'm mad at you for being so reckless. I'm mad at _them_ for hurting you. And I'm…" she clenched her fists in her lap, "I'm mad at myself for being so weak." Her eyes met him again, more intense even as tears began to form. "So yeah, I guess you could say I am mad."

Her big violet eyes searched his own, and her lips began to quiver. She was adorable, even when she was sad or angry, but seeing her cry was like taking a knife to the heart.

She continued, "If I was stronger, maybe I would've seen the hit coming and moved out of the way. Instead of just standing there."

He lifted the hand on his healthy arm to brush away the first falling tear. "You were engaged with alot of enemies; even I barely saw the attack coming. Plus," he glanced again at the slain enemies around them, "You're not weak, Kairi. Far from it."

"That was because I watched you-" her voice caught, and she cleared her throat. After a brief pause, she continued, "I'd rather not endure that for every fight."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard not to jump in the way, you know?" He leaned down to try and catch her gaze, "Especially when it's you."

His forwardness was rewarded with a blush and a single faint laugh from Kairi. Her eyes met him again, softer than before. "I'm fighting alongside you now, Sora. I may get hurt every once in a while, and you have to accept that. Because I can't stand seeing you hurt either, especially on behalf of me."

"Are you asking me to _let_ you get hurt?" He asked in jest. "Because that's impossible."

"No, just...try not to be reckless."

He chuckled, "No promises, but I will try."

The slightest smile tugged at her lips. "Maybe I'll just have to try harder to protect you too."

If her crying felt like a knife to the heart, then her smile washed over him like a wave of healing. "It's what we do best."

She touched her hand to his bandaged arm again. A gentle squeeze reminded him of the pain he'd pushed aside, and he winced.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"A little, but I'll manage. I've got a pretty great healer," he winked.

She giggled, and he took pride at the blush growing on her cheeks. He would soon know karma though, for she gently lifted his arm and pressed her lips to where she'd just touched.

Her kiss was light, barely felt through the several layers of dressing. If he hadn't been looking, he would've assumed it had just been her fingers brushing over him. But he had seen it all, and every piece of him ceased to function. The pain and any other sensation in his arm faded into numbness.

She looked up at him, still blushing but with a quirk in her smile. "How about now?"

His mind failed to form thoughts, let alone words. Only the image of her soft pink lips pressed to his damaged, swollen arm occupied it. A part of him felt wrong to see something so pure against something so tainted, but he couldn't deny that the pain was gone.

"Don't go getting yourself injured again, because that was a one-time deal," she giggled.

Sora sat a moment longer, suddenly wishing he'd blocked with his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr under the handle dusky-dancing.   
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
